


Burgers Are Most Definitely Superior to Pie

by Zeth (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, the mol bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has weird ways to cope with being human, and how he copes with being angry is strange but kinda cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgers Are Most Definitely Superior to Pie

Cuddling with Cas wasn't planned or premeditated in any way. It just all of a sudden happened one day when Cas had been curled up on the couch in the bunker with a blanket eating popcorn and watching a movie. Which Sam at first found odd, until Cas spoke up in his usual gruff voice and said, "I still don't understand humanity. Why can't you just resort to polyamory instead being conflicted about being attracted to two people?" Sam smirked at that.

"What movie are you watching?"

He walked over to the couch and carefully sat down, since the last time he had sat down without thinking the couch had moved about a foot and a half. The TV that they had was old and they had found it in the dumpster. It was one of those old televisions from the 80s that weighed about 90 pounds and had been a bitch to lug back to the bunker. Nevermind hook up so they actually caught a signal. Which they hadn't actually accomplished so they had just left it at that and bought a VCR player and some old black and white films. Cas had managed to figure out how to use them judging by the fact that there was a couple making out on the screen dressed in garb from the 40s. And he had managed to learn how to use the stove judging by the Jiffy popcorn he was eating. Which Sam now took a handful of.

"Don't know, I didn't bother to read the title." Cas was thoroughly into the movie, and he shoveled another handful of popcorn into his mouth. He stopped halfway. "I was a little mad at Dean, so I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing."

Alarm bells went off in Sam's head. "What happened with Dean?"

Cas set the popcorn bowl on the ground. He thought for a while before responding. "He decided that pie was superior to burgers." Sam gave a bark of laughter. Cas smirked.

"Really, that's what set you off?" Cas lost his smirk as he sighed.

"It's difficult, dealing with human emotions. It's so easy to be angry at everything all the time, or to just feel sad all the time. I read on a health website that distracting yourself after having an argument is a good way to cool off and think more rationally."

Sam held back from commenting about Cas's advice coming from the internet of all places, but he refrained. It was good that Cas was learning how to cope, and Sam couldn't help but feel a spark of pride for the former angel.

Cas held up the blanket, inviting Sam to share it with him. Sam was a little taken aback, and he looked to Cas but his eyes were still glued on the tv. So he shrugged to himself, considered th efact that the bunker was actually pretty cold, and pulled the green blanket over him. He was maybe six inches away from Cas, and he had much better access to the popcorn bowl. When Cas rested his head on Sam's shoulder, Sam found that he didn't really mind that much. It was getting dark out, and the angel turned human was probably tired. The couple in the movie kissed more, this time being the couple that ended up together instead of the two that had merely been kissing in the moment. Sam noticed by the time the credits rolled that Cas was asleep, softly snoring into Sam's shoulder. Sam really didn't have the heart to move, and it was kinda comfortable to have someone close to him again. So he closed his eyes, too. If they woke in the morning with limbs tangled and pressed together, well. They could always blame it on restless sleeping.


End file.
